


A much needed vacation

by JustYourProblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cussing, Fluff, Genji being a jerk, Ice Skating, Jesse being sleepy, Kisses, M/M, McGenji Secret Santa, They're both being cute, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: After getting the okay for a vacation, Jesse and Genji head to the states for some winter fun. Jesse of course, rather just sleep while Genji is ready to pull out the guns for his vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for McGenji Secret Santa and I'm the secret Santa for Kaze-no-ryujin.tumblr.com
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jesse loved sleeping like the next man and thanks to the fights he was in, it was hard to fall asleep. So when he woke up by something cold touching him, McCree let out more than a few choice words.

“Genji!” Jesse cried out as he tried to bury himself deeper in his blanket fort. “Stop it you-”

“No cussing,” Genji cut Jesse off with a snicker. “Come on and wake up. We’re suppose to be on vacation and it’s already noon.”

This caused a tired brown eye to peek out of his hiding spot and saw Genji. He wasn’t wearing his visor so he got to see Genji pout which made his heart soar. Genji didn't like showing off his face since it's badly scarred and he was missing his lower jaw, but Jesse only wanted to kiss each one of them because he only found his fiancé even more beautiful.

"Five more minutes,” Jesse pleaded as he dug himself back into his little nest. Jesse had thought he had won the little argument until he felt something very cold on his chest. “SWEET JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!”

Jesse jumped out of bed then to try to get away from whatever was cold. His leg of course had gotten tangled up though so his jump only landed him onto the floor with a smirking Genji above him.

“Good, now that you're awake, we can go ice skating like you promised,” he stated.

Jesse playfully glared at Genji, now knowing that something cold was his own hand. “You're a jerk,” Jesse said as he got up from the floor.

“You still love me anyway,” Genji stated as he went to a suitcase to get some warm clothes.

“I do,” Jesse hummed.

Genji smiled as he handed Jesse his clothes and his arm. Jesse quickly got dressed then, amused that Genji gave him his Christmas sweater with BAMF on it. It was a gift from Hana as a joke that Jesse loved. He also got the jeans that Genji liked on him and how cowboy boots. His belt buckle was replaced with one that said GAMF instead of his normal BAMF, a gift from Genji himself when they started dating.

Once Jesse was dressed, he saw that Genji had gotten dressed too. He was wearing a simple green Christmas sweater that said, “Be nice to me this Christmas (I’m an undercover elf)”. It was yet another one of Hana’s gifts, since he had the elf ears. He wore black slack pants that was soft and loose enough where they won't hinder Genji to move. He didn't wear shoes himself but trying to put shoes on that cyborg was like trying to convince Lucio that Vishkar in Rio was a good idea. "

Damn sweet heart, you know how to spruce up,” McCree stated as he went to give Genji a hug.

“Hmm, it does feel nice to wear clothes once in a while,” Genji admitted as he put his visor on. “Come now though, I want to see my cowboy on a skating rink!”

"You’ll be seeing your cowboy on his ass most of the time on a skating rink,” McCree stated as he grabbed his trusty hat and a coat.

With that Genji grabbing a coat for himself, they were out the small hotel they were in and out in the winter wonderland. With it being close to Christmas, Winston allowed Overwatch to have the holiday off since they couldn't do much anyway with the Petras act still up. Genji had then stated how going to Antarctica and hanging out with some penguins would be an amazing vacation, so McCree took him to the next best thing: Denver Colorado. Hey, it had a zoo with penguins, the nice snowy atmosphere, and it was something McCree can handle.

They caught the city bus to get to the skating rink and like McCree said, he spent most of his time on his butt due to his balance issues on ice. One of the workers took pity on the flailing cowboy and offered him one of the giant traffic cones for him to hold onto since Genji was being a jerk and just weaving around him. After McCree accepted the offer, Genji acted jealous of the device and pushed it away so that he could hold onto him instead.

“Darlin, I never thought I would see the day you get all jealous over a traffic cone,” McCree teased as he held onto Genji's hands.

“I can easily let you go cowboy,” Genji warned.

“Or you can take me out to eat. I’m getting mighty hungry here,” McCree stated.

Genji gave a small nod after pretending to think for a moment and slowly lead them off the skating rink. As they untied their laces, Genji had paused. It took McCree a moment to see that he was watching a male couple helping their daughter with her laces. In her arms was a stuff pink dragon which she held tightly to herself even out on the rink.

McCree smiled and gently nudged his fiancé. “We’ll have one too one of these days. She will be just as adorable too with your eyes,” he stated.

“She would be a handful as well, for she will get your wild streak,” Genji replied with a small chuckle.

“Darlin, if that's all she got from me, that will be a blessing,” Jesse laughed.

With that, they began again once speaking of the child they would never have. It wasn't like they didn't want one, they did with all of their hearts, but it was too dangerous. Jesse was a wanted man who had bounty hunters after him for all the zeros they would be bringing in and Genji was part of the Shimada Clan which still had enemies hunting both him and Hanzo down after Genji was revealed that he is alive thanks to a hacker.

They continues their talk up until they found a little restaurant with a semi small crowd. They found a small place hidden in the back so Genji would be able to eat without feeling self-conscious. They slipped into the booth together so Genji may cuddle close to Jesse while they wait for the waitress to come by to gather their order.

"Thank you for today Jesse, it has been fun,” Genji said softly.

“It's not even over yet, so why are you thanking me now?” Jesse asked.

“Because I had fun but after this, we're staying in our hotel room,” Genji stated. When Jesse gave him a small look, Genji playfully shoved his face away. “Not for that. It's too cold and my heating system is working on overtime. Besides, I rather cuddle on our bed and watch those odd Christmas movies they're running.”

“Darlin, they're not odd, just your taste is,” Jesse teased.

“But you still love me anyway,” Genji sang.

"I do,” Jesse agreed as he grabbed Genji's left hand to kiss the golden band that graces his ring finger for the last year. “More than you will ever know.”

“And I love you too, Jesse Shimada,” Genji said as leaned in to give Jesse a peck on his lips.

“Now Genji McCree, that's not a kiss,” Jesse teased as he gently grabbed Genji's lower jaw so he may try to show his love to his love, much to the coming waitresses embarrassment. When they broke the kiss apart, Genji chuckled as the young woman smiled gently.

After making a hearty order, Genji placed his head under Jesse's chin and smiled. “That was a true Christmas kiss,” he purred.

“Wait until tomorrow then when it's really Christmas sweet pea, then I’ll show you the true meaning of Christmas,” Jesse promised.

“I can't wait,” Genji said with a sigh.

For the rest of the day, it was like that. Genji cuddled with Jesse, sometimes singing out “Bubblegum Bitch” since he claimed that was the song he heard when he first saw Jesse, and they even watched some classic Christmas movies that was even before Reinhardt’s time. The rest of the day was filled with love, which was good because on Christmas day, Jesse caught a cold which Genji got to try out a chicken noodle soup recipe that Ana sent them. Long story short, Jesse ate chicken noodle soap from a can in their new unburnt hotel room, cuddling with his pouty fiancé.

* * *

 


End file.
